Waisen sind doch nie allein ::
by Riku Anguifer
Summary: Leute die einen wollen und dann doch nur quälen. Menschen wo man denk endlich zu Hause zu sein, aber dann doch Fehler begehen. Kann ein Junge da noch vertrauen lernen, zu Erwachsenen, die einen lieben lernen wie ihr eigenes Kind? Bin neu 'huhu'
1. Treffen im Waisenhaus

_Es war der Tag zum 18.Dezember, als in einem __Waisenhaus für magische Kinder wieder Adoptionstag war._

_Einige Familien kamen und boten ausgesuchten Kindern __ein schönes Zuhause und ein eigendes Zimmer an, __darunter auch ein großer junger Mann mit schwarzen __Haaren, der von einem blondhaarigen Ehepaar begleitet __wurde._

_Willst du das wirklich tuhen Tom?, fragte Lucius und __sah sich im Raum um, wo jede Menge Kinder tobten oder __mit einigen Erwachsenden redeten._

_Sicher, sagte dieser entschlossen und beobachtete einige __Kinder, die in einer Ecke kicherten oder bastelten._

_Entschuldigung, sagte ein kleines blondhaariges Mädchen, __als sie Tom etwas anrempelte und dann weiter lief zu __einem Jungen mit Kaputze auf dem Kopf, der allein auf __dem Boden in einer Ecke hockte und las._

_Er trat etwas dichter und hörte dem Gespräch zu. B__itte großer Bruder, bat das Mädchen und hielt ihm eine __kaputte Kristallkungel hin._

_Der Junge sah auf und sagte plötzlich etwas auf Französisch, __worauf das Mädchen sich neben ihn setzte und ihm die __Scherben der Kugel hinhielt._

_Er nahm sie in die Hand und murmelte leise etwas, dann __glühte seine Hand kurz blau und die Kugel setzte sich __zusammen in der Luft._

_Lachend viel sie dem Jungen um den Arm, gab ihm einen __Kuss auf die Wange und fragte dann ob er ihr noch ein __Schlaflied singen kann oben._

_Wieder sagte er etwas, stand auf und half ihr hoch, bis er __sie an die Hand nahm und eine Treppe hoch lief._

_Und Tom?, fragte Narcissa als sie ein Mädchen sah die __mit den Blumen redete._

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber etwas hat gerade meine __Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, sagte er und trat auf die Leiterin __des Waisenhaus zu._

_Entschuldigen sie Madame, aber wer waren die beiden __Kinder die gerade die Treppe hoch gelaufen sind?_

_Nun ja, sagte sie, das Mädchen heißt Kiara und sie kommt __aus einem schlimmen Familienverhältnis._

_Und der Junge, er hatte keinen Namen als ihn jemand __hier vor dem Kamin legte, wir nennen ihn Kay, aber es __ist schwer ihn adoptieren zu lassen, er hat bis jetzt __entweder die Menschen um ihn nicht verdraut, sie __ignoriert oder ist abgehauen._

_In welchen Zimmer sind die Beiden?, fragte er interessiert __und die Frau sah nach, Zimmer 116, sagte sie und Tom __lief mit den Beiden anderen die Treppe hoch._

_Vor dem Zimmer blieben sie stehen als sie erstaunt __hörten wie Kay Kiara wunderschön etwas vorsang, Tom __beobachtete die Beiden dabei und ein lächeln erschien __auf seine Lippen als Kiara nach dem Lied lachte, aufsprang __und Kay ein Kissen an den Kopf warf._

_Er fluchte auf Französisch, schmiss sich auf sie und __kitzelte sie so lange ab, bis sie rotgeworden sich ergab und __wieder ins Bett krabelte als Kay etwas sagte._

_Gibst du mir noch einen gute Nacht Kuss großer Bruder?, __fragte sie nach als er sie zudeckte, Kay beugte sich über __sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, wünschte ihr __schöne Traume auf Elbisch und stand auf als sie __eingeschlafen war._

_Mit einer Handbewegung löschte er das Licht im Raum und __sah verwundert auf als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen __hatte und in zwei blaue Augen sah._

_Hallo mein Name ist Tom Riddle, sagte er freundlich und __streckte die Hand aus, misstraurisch erfiederte er. __Je m'appelle Kay. _

_Ich weiß und die Kleine heißt Kiara, kannst du Englisch s__prechen, meine Französisch Kenntnisse sind ziemlich __mangelhaft!, sagte er entschuldigent, aber bevor Kay __etwas sagen konnte tapste Kiara hinaus._

_Kay schritt auf sie zu und fragte in seinem Französisch __was sie hat und warum sie nicht im Bett ist? __Großer Bruder denkst du das ich dich nicht höre, sie __richtete sich zu Tom._

_Ich bin Kiara und werde für meinen großen Bruder __übersetzten oder auch antworten, sagte sie kichernt als_

_Kay sie unter seiner Kaputze schmollent ansah. __Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch im Flur, die Malfoys __musterten Kiara und dann Kay, der immer noch seine_

_Kaputze auf hatte und Tom ansah._

_Sie redeten nun lange, Kiara war total begeistert als sie __hörte das er vor hatte sie Beide zu adoptieren wenn __sie möchten, Kay sagte was zu Kiara und diese sah Tom __nun ungläubisch an._

_Kay sagt, Narcissa und Lucius tauschten einen Blick, sie __hätten eine dunkle Aura, erstaunt sah Tom auf Kay, __welcher seinen Blick auf Kiara legte und etwas sagte._

_Er sagt sie hätten viele Leben auf den Gewissen und __sie hätten Salazar Slytherin Blut in ihren Adern, sie sah __von Beiden geschockt hin und her, als Tom Kay erstarrt __ansah._

_Dann sagte er noch etwas und Kiara schwieg, bevor sie __Kay mit einem lächeln und einem nicken ansah, dieser __nickte zurück und Kiara sah wieder zu Tom, welcher nun __angespannter da saß, er fand diesen Jungen irgentwie __unheimlich. _

_Ähm Mr.Riddle, hätten sie immer noch interesse uns __zu adoptieren?, fragte sie und Tom nickte wieder gefasst._

_Kay und Ich würden uns freuen, sagte sie lächelnt und __Tom sah sie Beide erstaunt an, bis er lächelte und mit __Lucius nach unten lief um die Papiere auszufüllen._

_Kiara zeigte Narcissa Malfoy in der Zeit was das für eine __Kugel sei die Kay repariert hatte._

_Das ist eine echte Wahrsage Kugel?, fragte Narcissa und __betrachtete die Kugel und Kiara nickte und erzählte ihr __wie das Leben hier so sei und so._

_Kay lehnte schweigent an der Wand, gedanklich packte __er die wenigen Sachen die er und Kiara hatten, er musste __Tom Riddle erst einmal kennen lernen, bevor er über __ihn Urteilen konnte, das wusste er._

_Er wusste noch mehr über Tom als er Kiara gesagt hatte, __und er konnte Englisch, aber Französisch konnte er besser __sprechen, auch Latein, wie Runensprache und Elbisch, __aber was er ihm verschwiegen hat war, das auch er ein __Parselmund ist!_

_Nach einer Halben Stunde kamen Tom und Lucius wieder, __Tom lächelte Kiara und ihm zu als er einen Zettel in __seine Umhangtasche steckte._

_So dann lasst uns mal eure Sachen packen, sagte Narcissa, __aber stolperte zurück als zwei Taschen vor ihnen __erschienen, sie sahen sofort zu Kay, welcher ungerührt __beide Taschen in eine Hand nahm und dann die Hand __von Kiara, als er sie mit einem Zauber umgezogen hatte._

_Können wir los?, fragte Kiara übersetztent für Kay, alle __drei Erwachsenden nickten erstaunt, bevor sie nach unten __gingen._

_Die Zwei verabschiedeten sich von den Anderen und folgten __dann den Erwachsenden, Tom legte beide Hände auf ihre __Schultern, Kay sagte etwas und Kiara entspannte sich._

_Er weiß was man beim Apperieren machen muss?, fragte __Tom sich verwundert, bevor sie Fünf verschwanden und in __einer großen Vorhalle wieder auftauchten._


	2. Ankunft in der Manor

_Erstaunt sah Kiara sich verwundert um, Kay flüsterte etwas __und Kiara drehte sich zu Tom._

_Hier gibt es Drachen und Einhörner oder?, fragte sie, Tom __tauschte mit den beiden Malfoys einen Blick._

_Ja, sagte er an Kiara gewand, welche lächelte und Kay __sagte ,dass es hier wunderschön sei als je wo anders wo __sie alleine war._

_Kay seufzte leise, aber sagte nichts, er gönnte der Kleinen __das, aber er kannte diese Schlösser zur genügen, ihn __hatten schon einige zur Versuchung adoptiert, bei der __letzten Familie war er abgehauen, nachdem diese __versuchen wollte ihn zu Missbrauchen und aus ihm einen __Hauselfen zu machen._

_Das ist jetzt über ein halbes Jahr her und er wollte nur __vergessen, darum schaltete er den Gedanken schnell aus._

_Wie alt seit ihr eigentlich?, fragte Tom nach als er ihnen __gerade ihre großen Zimmer zeigte._

_Ich bin 6Jahre, sagte Kiara kichernt und sprang auf ihrem __Himmelbett auf und ab._

_Je suis neuf, sagte Kay schlicht und bewunderte still __schweigent sein Zimmer, denn das Himmelbett war mit __dunkelgrüner Seide bezogen, Schlangenmuster und __Figuren waren in den Schränken eingearbeitet, ein großer __Tisch und Stühle aus Mahagonie stand in der Mitte und __die Aussicht nach draußen war vom Balkon wunderschön._

_Er strich mit einer Hand über die Schlangenmuster und __lächelte als diese sich bewegten unter seiner Berührung,_

_Tom beobachtete ihn schweigent, aber wurde dann __von Kiara angesprochen._

_Ich bin müde, sagte sie, Narcissa nahm sie lächelnt an __die Hand, Kiara verabschiedete sich und wurde dann __in ihr Zimmer gebracht._

_Schlaf gut Kay, sagte Tom, als er und Lucius aus dem __Zimmer gingen, betrat Kay das Badezimmer._

_Er atmete schneller und duschte sich kalt mit Wasser, __er strich mit einem Finger über eine Narbe auf __seiner Brust und trocknete sich dann ab, bevor er __sich eine Boxershort anzog und sich aufs Bett legte._

_Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufstehen, als er sie __öffnete stand Kiara dort, er lächelte und sie legte sich __zu ihm ins Bett, dicht an ihren großen Bruder gekuschelt __schlief sie ein und kurz darauf auch Kay._

_Kay war der Erste der wach war, er zog sich gerade ein __dunkelgrünes Shirt über, als es leise klopfte und Narcissa __eintrat, sie musterte Kay erstaunt als er sie begrüßte._

_Hier ist die Kleine also, ist ja auch verständlich das sie nicht __so alleine in dem großen Zimmer sein möchte. _

_Kay nickte und zog sich eine dunkelblaue Jeans über, __bevor er sich eine Kette mit einer Elbischen Rune über __den Hals legte, er zog das Shirt höher bevor Narcissa auf __seinen Hals schauen konnte._

_Morgen, sagte die verschlafende Stimme von Kiara, sie __tapste ins Badezimmer und kam dann angezogen wieder, __wann gibt es denn Essen Tante Narcissa?_

_Die Blondhaarige Frau lächelte, jetzt Kleines, kommt ihr __zwei, ich zeige euch wo der Esssaal ist._

_Kay flüsterte Kiara etwas zu, worauf sie ihn empört __in die Seite stieß, er aber nur grinste und sie nun auf eine __große Eichentür zugingen._

_Als sie eintraten, sahen drei Männer auf und Tom musterte __Kay erstaunt als sie sich an den Tisch setzten._

_Serverus darf ich dir vorstellen, das sind Kiara und Kay, __ihr Zwei, das ist Serverus Snape, Zaubertrank Lehrer auf __Hogwarts._

_Kay flüsterte ihr etwas zu und sie kicherte, was ist denn so __lustig Kleines?, fragte Narcissa und sah von ihr zu Kay, __welcher auf unschuldig tat begann zu essen._

_Ach nichts, kicherte sie, Kay hat nur gesagt das der Mann __aussieht wie eine zu groß geratende Fledermaus, Lucius, __Narcissa und Tom lachten auf, Snape schnaubte laut, __aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten._

_Kay schüttelte den Kopf als er Kiaras verschmierten Mund sah, __er nahm ein Tuch und wischte ihn ihr ab, bevor er sein Glas __Kürbissaft austrank._

_Was machen wir denn heute?, fragte Kiara neugierig, Kay __verdrehte nur die Augen._

_Narcissa lächelte, wir gehen heute in die Winkelgasse und __werden einkaufen, Kiara strahlte, aber der etwas ältere Junge erhob sich und __verließ die Halle, verwirrt sahen sie ihm hinterher._

_Was ist denn mit ihm?, fragte Tom besorgt und sah Kiara forschend__ an._

_Er vertraut niemanden so schnell, er war schon oft adoptiert __worden und darum braucht er seine Zeit, sagte sie und __lächelte dann wieder, als sie Narcissa fragte wann sie gehen._

_Kay lief in der Zeit durch einen wunderschönen Garten, __als er ein Stück ging konnte er eine große Koppel sehen._

_Als er sich auf den Holzzaun setzte, holte er eine Panflöte __aus seiner Hosentasche, leise und sanft begann er zu spielen __und einige Einhörner hoben die Köpfer bei der Melodie._

_Das Schönste kam vorsichtig etwas näher, ohne aufzuhören __zu spielen, sah er das Einhorn mit sanften freundlichen __tief dunkelgrünen Augen an._

_Es legte sich vor ihm und hörte zu als er nun das Lied änderte __und es sich so anhörte, als wenn man am Strand stände und __dem sanften rauschen der Meere zuhört._

_Es gefällt dir oder?, fragte er leise auf Elbisch und das __Einhorn sah ihn tief an und als wenn es ihn verstanden hat, __nickte es mit dem Kopf, sodass Kay weiter spielte._

_Diesmal eins, was sich wie ein Wald anhört, der im Wind __leise tanzt, zwei andere Einhörner hatten sich nun vor ihm gelegt __und das kleine Fohlen berührte ihn kurz am Bein, bevor er__zu seiner Mutter zurück rannte._

_Nach einiger Zeit verabschiedet er sich, aber versprach ihnen __wieder zu kommen und für sie zu spielen._


	3. Winkelgasse

_Er lief zurück insSchloss und wollte gerade die Treppe hoch gehen, __als Toms Stimme ihn aufhielt._

_Was weißt du über mich?, fragte dieser, Kay drehte sich um __und sah direkt in seine Augen, Tom hatte das Gefühl als __wenn er genau in die Seele eines Menschen schauen konnte._

_Als Kay nichts sagte, seufzte Tom und fragte ob sie __zwei zusammen in die Winkelgasse wollen, da die Anderen __schon weg sind._

_Kay schloss die Augen, aber nickte dann und lief auf Tom zu, __welcher ihm nun freundlich zu lächelte und dann grinste._

_Ich glaube du weißt wie man apperiert oder?, fragte er __beiläufig, Kay sah ihn erstaunt an, aber nickte dann mit __einem kleinen grinsen und schon waren sie in der Winkelgasse._

_Wo möchtest du als erstes hin?, fragte Tom mit einer Kaputze __auf den Kopf wie Kay, dieser hob die Schultern und __beobachtete die Menschen misstraurisch._

_Na dann, sagte Tom und schob ihn Richtung Zauberstabladen, __verwundert trat Kay ein, er hatte bis jetzt noch nie einen __Zauberstab._

_Ein alter Mann kam aus den hintersten Ecken und fragte ihn __über seine Zauberhand und nahm maß, bevor er verschwand __und ihm nun begann nach und nach einen Zauberstab __ausprobieren zu lassen._

_Ollivander war am Verzweifel, bis er Kay musterte und dann __mit einem schwarzen Zauberstab wieder kam, den er Kay __nun vorsichtig in die Hand legte._

_Kay spürte sofort ein unglaubliches Gefühl, eine silberne __Aura schimmerte um ihn, hüllte ihn ein und Tom riss erstarrt __die Augen auf bei dieser unglaublichen Aura._

_Ehrfurchtig nickte Ollivander, bevor Tom den Stab bezahlte, __aber als Kay den Laden verlassen hatte drehte Tom sich noch __mal um und legte einen Obliviate auf den Mann und folgte Kay __dann erst. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hi!, erst mal an alle. Bin die Riku und absolut neu hier O.o man, muss mich erstmal überall durchsehen grummel mein Englisch is ziemlich an der Grenze naja lalala Das 3.Kapitel is etwas kurz geraten..hmm..aber hat nen Grund und zwar, im 4ten grübel wo hab ich das wieder verstaut òó wird der Kleine vielleicht können sich ja welche denken wer das is von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt ein kleines stück Mehr verrat ich net, da ich zur Zeit bald Prüfung schreib- muss schaffen q.q bin schon mal sitzen geblieben schnief dauert schreiben etwas. Aber naja. ich gib mein bestes kis_


	4. Schmerzliche Begegnung

_,,Kay, ich muss mal kurz etwas aus der Apotheke holen. Sieh dich ruhig um", Tom drehte sich um und verschwand, wärend er einen Blick über die Winkelgasse warf._

_Er versank so sehr in Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkte wie er die Nokturngasse betrat. ,,Wenn das nicht unser störisches kleines Pflegekind ist", er schreckte auf und sah panisch vor sich als er die kalte Stimme hörte._

_Er stolperte zurück als er auf kalte braune Aufen traf, was dem Mann zum hinterlistigen Lachen brachte und langsam auf den kleineren zugehen ließ. Doch Kay konnte nicht fliehen, denn feste Finger bohrten sich in seine schmalen Schultern und er sah erschrocken in das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Stiefbruders._

_,,Hast du uns vermisst Kleiner?", fragte Tyler liebevoll in sein Ohr und strich ihm mit einem Finger über den Hals, hielt dabei mit der anderen Hand seine Hände hinter dem Rücken._

_Sein damaliger Adoptivvater blieb vor ihm stehen, sah ihn kalt an und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Er bis sich dabei auf die Lippen und etwas Blut lief seinem Mundwinkel hinunter als er den älteren Mann kalt zurück ansah._

_Der Ältere griff ihn in das schwarze schulterlange Haar und zog seinen Kopf schmerzhaft zurück, Tyler lachte und umschlang ihn von hinten um die Hüften._

_,,Es war gar nicht nett als du einfach so abgehauen bist kleiner", raunte der ältere strohblonde Mann in sein Ohr und Kay versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber er war zu schwach dafür._

_,,Wo lebst du jetzt Kleiner?, fragte der 17Jährige hellblond haarige Tyler und küsste seinen Hals hinab, es ist schrecklich langweilig ohne dich."_

_,,Dabei müssten wir dich bestrafen, du warst ein böser unanständiger Junge, das weißt du oder?", Tyler bis ihm in die Schulter und er schrie auf, zitterte am ganzen Körper._

_,,Bitte, lasst mich in ruhe", flüsterte er auf gebrochenen Englisch, sein ehemaliger Adoptivvater schnaubte, griff ihm hart am Kinn, dass er ihn angucken musste. ,,Beantworte meine Frage Junge!"_

_,,Ich würde Kay loslassen, wenn ich sie währe", durchbrach eine eiskalte, zischende Stimme die kurze Stille. Beide älteren sahen ihn leicht erblasst geworden an, wärend Tyler Kay immer noch festhalten los ließ, sodass dieser auf seine Knie fiel._

_,,Kay, bist du okay?", fragte Tom mit ruhiger Stimme und ließ die beiden nicht aus den Augen, der neunjährige nickte und stand zitternd auf._

_Tom hielt seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf die beiden, doch bevor er sie foltern konnte, waren diese appariert. Tom seufzte und richtete seine roten Augen auf Kay, welcher Tränen in den Augen hatte und irgendwie verloren aussah._

_Ein Gefühl, was man wohl Vatergefühl nannte stieg in ihm auf. Er ging auf den jungen schwarzhaarigen zu und zog ihn beschützend in seine Arme. Nach kurzen Zögern lehnte Kay sich in die Umarmung. Tom hob ihn hoch auf seine Arme und fand es besser nach hause zu apparieren._

_Mit dem kleineren auf dem Arm setzte er sich in die Bibliothek vor dem Kamin und strich Kay beruhigend über den Rücken und durchs Haar._

_,,Danke", flüsterte Kay leise nach einer Weile, Tom sah auf ihn runter und strich ihm eine einzelne Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. ,,Schon okay Kay, du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen wegen der Sache, egal was, ich bin für dich da, nur das du das weißt."_

_Kay antwortete nicht darauf oder machte sonst eine Bewegung, aber Tom verstand es und ließ es für den Anfang auf sich beruhen._

_Nach einer Weile erhob Kay sich, verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand aus dem Raum in sein Zimmer, wobei der ältere schwarzhaarige leise seufzte als die Tür ins Schloss fiel._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Danke schon mal an die lieben Review's und Verbesserungsvorschläge 'kis' ich weiß nicht wann ich immer hochladen...das kann mal schnell, mal weniger schnell gehen, will euch natürlich net warten lassen q.q..morgen letzter Schultag, dann Prüfung, Klassenfahrt...mal sehen was mein Füller so hergibt, wenn ich Zeit hab zu schreiben xDD_


	5. Weg, einfach nur weg

_**5. Weg...einfach nur weg**_

_Kay lief die Treppen hinauf. _

_Er musste sich zitternd am Gelände festhalt als die Ereignisse von vorhin in ihn aufstiegen. _

_'Warum waren die beiden in der Nokturngasse ausgerechnet, wenn er dort war?', auch wenn es nicht mit Absicht war. __'Und was sollter er davon halten, dass Tom ihn gerettet hatte? Warum hatte der Mann das gemacht?'_

_Er musste sich einen Augenblick auf die Treppe setzen als ihn ein Schwindelgefühl überkam, und zwang sich seine Gefühle zurück zu stellen. Ein paar Mal aus-und einatmend stand Kay auf und betrat das Zimmer, in welchem er schlief._

_Mit leisen Schritten trat er auf den Balkon und schaute über die Landschaft. Die Luft streichelte ihn und trocknete die Tränen, von welchen er gedacht gedacht hatte, sie seien bereits versiegt._

_Ein unschuldiges, fröhliches Kinderlachen ließ ihn nach unten schauen._

_Kiara, welche ein neues, weißes Kleid trug und ein rotes Schleifchen im Haar hatte, wurde von Narcissa durch die Luft gewirbelt und lachte ohne sorgen. __Tom und Lucius standen ebenfalls da und beobachteten sie mit einem Lächeln._

_Ein stich jagte durch seinen Körper, als er das Bild sah, welches so harmonisch wirkte. __'Warum sollter er dazugehören?' Sie waren ohne ihn glücklicher und Kiara hatte endlich ein liebevolles zu Hause, nur das zählte._

_Kay schlurzte und ließ sich am Gelände auf den Boden sinken, vergrub seinen Kopf auf seinen Knien, während seine Augen starr auf den Boden schauten. _

_Nach einiger Zeit erhob er sich mit einem nun entschlossenen Blick und packte alles ein, was er brauchte. Dabei schaute er auf die Tüten, welche die Hauselfen gebracht hatten._

_Kay verzauberte ein Buch in einen schwarzen Rucksack und schmiss alles wichtige hinein, ehe er sich umzog und einen seiner neuen Umhänge überzog, dessen Kaputze, sein Gesicht vollkommen verdeckte._

_Als er alles hatte, verließ er leise das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in Tom's Arbeitszimmer, wich dabei ab und zu einem Hauselfen aus und kam dann an der Tür an._

_Er konzentrierte sich, und erkannte drei Zauber, die darauf lagen, welche er schnell brechen konnte und dann eintrat. __Prüfend sah Kay sich um, er war bereits einmal hier drinne und konnte such an jedes Detail erinnern, auch das Tom Portschlüssel für Notfälle besaß, welche er in einer Tischschublade verschlossen hielt._

_Kay versuchte die Schubladen zu öffnen, aber auch kein Öffnungszauber half etwas._

_'Was sollte er machen?', dachte er nach, aber plötzlich wusste er es. Er richtete seinen Blick auf das Schlüsselloch und ließ Hasswellen aufsteigen. Seine Magie begann langsam aber stetig zu wachsen._

_Das seine Augen in Flammen standen, sah Kay nicht, als plötzlich die Schublade auseinander berste und kleine Kugeln, welche als Portschlüssel dienten, zu Boden fielen._

_Schwer durchatmend kniete er sich nieder und ergriff ein der silbermetallischen Kugeln und betrachtete sie, schweren Herzens sah er sich ein letztes Mal um._

_'Warum wusster er nicht, aber der Ort gab ihn ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Freiheit, er wurde zu nichts gezwungen bis jetzt._

_Mit herrschen Gehsten schüttelte Kay seinen Kopf, 'das war nicht mehr wichtig, er störte hier, und das war das einzige was zählte.'_

_Er stellte sich die dunklen Gassen von London vor, eine Gegend, wo er einmal war, als er von seinen vorletzten Adoptiveltern abgehauen war. Er zog die Kaputze tiefer ins Gesicht und zählte..._

_**3... **_

_**2...** Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Kay schaute auf_

_**1... **__Das Letzte was er sah waren geweitete, rubinrote Augen und eine blasse Hand, die sich nach ihm ausstreckte...doch da löste sich alles vor ihm auf und er schlug auf den harten, kalten Boden, in einer dunklen Nische, auf._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huhu... Soooo hab voll den Sonnenbrand und T..T Beziehungsstress mit Freund, das echt fertig macht 'seufzt' Keine Ahnung wie Updates kommen, sie erscheinen, wenn ich's hinbekomme regelmäßig über die Fictions nachzudenken und zu schreiben, aber Prüfung und Freund machen mir zur Zeiit arg einen Strich durch die Rechnung 'seufzt seufzt seufzt' bis später 'kis'


End file.
